Happy Birthday Sherlock!
by doctorcoffeeboy
Summary: It's Sherlocks Birthday today, so John gets Sherlock a nice gift, one that will help him with his two favourite hobbies: Annoying Lestrade, and taking cases. Mrs Hudson gets him something, as does Mycroft! Read on to find out! R&R if you'd be so kind.


**A/N: Happy Birthday Sherlock! Not too sure about Johns' present to him, but what else do you buy the Worlds **_**Only**_** Consulting Detective? **

John crept down the stairs, being careful in case Sherlock had finally accepted Sleep. He'd been neglecting his own needs for a few days now, because of a particularly strange case concerning three women, and a goat.

John smiled as he noticed Sherlock was indeed asleep. You wouldn't have known it unless you look carefully. His eyes were of course closed, but John knew he did that quite a lot when he was thinking. His breathing was short and low, but again, just a result of his thinking. The only give-away was the stillness of his eyes under his eyelids. When he was thinking, it was as if he was shifting and organising files and words in front of his eyes. But when he was asleep, his eyes were still. The change was only minor, but John had learned the little things are important, of course.

Mrs. Hudson had informed John 10 days ago that it was soon to be Sherlocks Birthday. It was clear in the way he never mentioned or acknowledged it that Sherlock didn't care for such things. But John was still intent on getting him something.

"John…" Mrs. Hudson opened the door slowly, her voice low. "These came for Sherlock." Two packages in her hands. "And this ones from me." She smiled.

"Brilliant. I'll let him sleep a while longer though." John took the things from this Landlady-not-housekeeper and settled in his armchair, willing to wait for his colleague to wait.

It was his Birthday after all, so he should be allowed what he wanted.

John stood up quietly and made them both tea. Sherlock sometimes didn't drink his, but it was nice to know it was there.

Just 2 minutes later, Sherlocks' eyes snapped open and he looked over at John. "How long?"

"At least an hour."

"Damn." Sherlock sat up, shaking his head to make his hair settle back into place. John held back a laugh. That was his favourite bit of Sherlock when he woke up. He always did that shake and before he pushed it down, the hair was quite large.

Sherlock patted it down and then his eyes landed on the small pile of gifts.

"What are these?" He asked.

"You're presents. Happy Birthday Sherlock." John smiled.

"Is it my Birthday?" Sherlock looked a little bit surprised.

John sighed. "Yes, today is your Birthday. It's the 6th of January.

"Oh." He didn't look too happy, and John decided he'd probably had uneventful boring Birthdays all his life, like Christmas, so he wouldn't be looking forward to it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this year will be better." John smiled. Sherlock hitched a small smile as well.

"Thanks." He looked at the Envelope-sized one. "Mycroft." He stated, leaning forward and picking it up. He eased the edge open and took out two plane tickets. After scanning across them he looked at John. "He wants us to go and see him." He pulled out a note as well, and read it to John.

"_My Dearest Brother._

_I wish for you and John to come and visit Mummy and Me. These tickets leave on February the 5__th__, so you have plenty of time to plan ahead and pack. I am currently Stationed in Tenerife, in the North of the Island, near Puerto De La Cruz. I hope you can find time to come along. If you try and avoid it, I _will_ know. _

_Happy Birthday._

_M H_"

"Doesn't sound bad." John smiled.

"Tenerife is a desolate island. No way out." Sherlock whined. "I'm not going." He crossed his arms.

"Okay, if you insist." John knew Mycroft would talk him round or kidnap them both.

"Whos' this one from?" He lifted a padded gift, with stark gold wrapping. There was no name, so Sherlock just opened it, planning to work it out from the item.

Inside was a thick, dark jumper, probably hand-knitted.

"Mrs. Hudson." Both men grinned.

"Well, put it on!" John prompted. Sherlock smirked but did as asked. His hair was a little riffled from the Fabric falling over it, but the Jumper fitted Perfectly. There was no real pattern, but it wasn't v-neck, just a normal collar. Sherlock pulled out the collar of his shirt, letting them rest over the jumper.

"Perfect fit." John smiled. "Suits you."

Sherlock just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Tell Lestrade I wore this, and I will actually punish you." He warned.

"How? You couldn't survive 2 hours without me." John smiled.

"…Shut up." Sherlock scowled, but gave in and laughed along with his colleague.

"This one's from me." John smiled, handing him the last one. It was a box, about 2 inches high, 3 inches back and 3 inches wide.

Sherlock smiled and lifted the lid, to see a rectangle box-shaped object inside. There was a clip for it to go on your belt and a space on the front for words to flick across a digital screen.

"A Pager?" Sherlock looked at John, not disappointed; genuinely curious.

"Yea, well. You always text Lestrade and annoy him, to the point of him turning his phone of. So you both have Pagers'. He'll call you if there's a case on. Sometimes Texts take forever to get through, these are instant. He'll text your Pager."

Sherlocks' face lit up. "Thanks John." He grinned.

They both sat back with their teas, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Suddenly a little beep alerted them to the pager. Sherlock grabbed it and grinned widely as he read it out loud.

"Multiple Serial Killings. All over London, all at once. Same traits. Possibly Gang. Need your help." He looked at John. "You ready?"

"Always." John grabbed his coat as Sherlock grabbed his, putting it on over his new Jumper and winding the scarf round his neck.

"Even crime is wishing me a Happy Birthday." He grinned.

John smiled back. Only Sherlock Holmes would be excited by murder.

**A/N: This alright for everyone? If you liked it, let me know! Even if you didn't, **_**still**_** let me know! I've written one for the Robert Downey Jnr version as well, if you wanna check it out! **


End file.
